


我搞到男神了（吗）-11

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [11]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-11

李赫宰做梦都想不到一夜爆红这种好事会落到自己头上，他还在拍那个正剧的男三，网剧的先导片放出来了。  
他是新人，又是这种IP改编的网剧，先导片放出来许多人特意跑来看一看。李赫宰本来做好被骂得狗血淋头旳准备，没想到反响还不错。余生官微下边的评论虽然好坏参半，不过比起李赫宰预想的也好很多。  
李东海在忙着宣传的同时不忘帮他宣传，李东海那除了宣剧和生活照以外什么都不发的SNS，头一次转发了别人的剧帮忙宣传。语气亲昵又熟稔，说这是自己的小孩第一次挑大梁，好还是不好都先看看。  
李东海的粉丝嘻嘻哈哈的答应，还说要帮新人做做数据，省得整天闲的没事做。  
李赫宰是在热搜上先看到的，嘿嘿咧嘴笑了好半天，虽然他不强求李东海会做什么，但是真的看到男朋友这样高兴的尾巴快要翘到天上去。他先把那条微博截屏收藏在相册里，然后立马给李东海发消息，亲亲的表情不重样地发了二十多个。

【影帝打卡，这就是那个皇太子？】  
【影帝的小男朋友？】  
【好奇，看先导片觉得弟弟不错。】  
【谢谢大家关心，新人李赫宰人生初主角网剧往后余生下个月正式开播，希望大家多多支持我们小帅哥！】  
【粉丝好努力↑】  
【翻了一下，楼上那个粉丝站还追了线下。】  
【还挺帅的…… 不知道能演成什么样】  
【看先导还行，还是薛洋更好啊】  
【新人也不错，但是跟薛洋一搭戏就有点嫩】  
【不嫩叫个屁新人】  
【我的妈现在要求都这么高了吗，那个谁第一部戏悲伤靠瞪眼生气靠瞪眼还得最佳新人呢，我看影帝家这个挺好的。】

李赫宰简单看了一遍网上的评论，看到一半李东海的电话打进来。他把pad和剧本扔到一边，长腿一蜷，整个人缩进沙发里。李东海大概是先看到了网上的差评，嘱咐他不要多想。李赫宰听到那边背景音有些吵，顺口问了一句在哪。

“这边有个晚宴，我偷跑出来的。”

李赫宰想起再早一点的时候刷到的李东海饭拍，穿着黑色西装，里边的白衬衫没系领带，解开几颗扣子，对着镜头欠欠身子走了。他一想到现在人偷偷从晚宴上溜走就为了给自己打电话，忍不住扬起嘴角。  
“我没事，比我想象的好很多了。”

“你能这么想最好，怕你不开心。”李东海压低声音，尽量贴着话筒嘱咐。  
“我这边有点忙，工作室会盯着的，你不用担心，做该做的就行。”

李赫宰一一答应，握着手机想了很久，终于鼓起勇气。  
“海哥，我是不是以后片酬会涨？”

李东海不明所以，真是奇了，也没看出李赫宰对金钱有什么大的欲望。之前赚了的那点，到账立马给他买了礼物，再给家里人转了一部分，又给姐姐买了衣服。剩下的规规矩矩存在卡里，说是要留着买房子。  
李赫宰的声音从电话那边传过来，李东海顿时哭笑不得。

“海哥，你对我这么好……要不我以后的片酬分给你一半吧！要是没有你就没有我。”

这倒也是不必，李东海无奈想到。

李赫宰是跟着网剧火的，他是正经的科班演员，本来没太看得上这种网剧带来的人气效应，他没觉得能因为这一下改变什么。  
他是这么想的，所以没带经纪人，一个人飞回首都准备找李东海，出安检便被查了他的航班赶来的粉丝和代拍结结实实围住。李赫宰对天发誓，这个场面他之前只在别人的机场视频里看见过。那个时候他还觉得挺羡慕，现在到自己了，他只觉得恐怖。  
李东海在网上看到了李赫宰被堵机场的消息，前线的视频现场乱七八糟，一堆长枪大炮围着他。李东海被吓了一跳，连忙给何平打电话。  
何平同样焦头烂额，他们都忘了这一茬儿，想着剧还没播没什么大事。谁能想到现在的代拍这么敏感，瞄准谁有要火的迹象，立马循着味儿就来了。  
李赫宰哪有过这种经历，吓得不敢走，一步步往后退，最后被围到角落里。他觉得自己像只待宰的羔羊，颤颤巍巍背过身给何平打电话，身后还有代拍要他转过来的声音。

“弟弟！转过来让我们拍一下！”  
“小李！看镜头！！”  
“新人机场要营业啊！弟弟看看我们！”

李赫宰哼哼唧唧给李东海打电话，接通后听到人安抚自己的声音，差点要哭出来。李东海告诉他工作室已经安排人过去了，李赫宰偷偷往不远处瞥了一眼，飞速转回头。

“海哥……她们好可怕…”

李东海陪李赫宰聊了几分钟才挂断，放下手机琛哥拍了拍他“以后你俩想玩什么你飞过来看我我飞过去看你可就没这么方便了。”

看来是之前李赫宰偷跑来找自己的事何平还是告诉他了，李东海抿嘴笑了笑，满不在乎。要不是为了李赫宰着想，他才不怕那些流言蜚语。影帝这个随心所欲放荡不羁的形象有好也有不好，虽然被莫名其妙冠上花心的名号很讨厌，但是他很多时候不需要拘束，这点在娱乐圈别提是件多爽的事。

工作室的人最后是在机场的男洗手间里找到李赫宰的，人一脸惊恐坐在洗手间拐角的沙发，一见到他们那表情，让工作人员生出一种救助受灾区儿童的感觉。李赫宰一见他们立马抓住他们的胳膊，要他们不许告诉李东海自己因为害怕躲到洗手间里的事。  
李赫宰还是要点面子的，李东海要是知道他觉得害怕，肯定得笑他。  
他在李东海面前想显得游刃有余一些，中间相差的十几年阅历是固定的，无法改变的，但人为可以改变的有很多。李赫宰想，让李东海一直对自己感兴趣是一个，要面子也是一个。  
李东海怎么可能不知道，现在网络那么发达，他下楼给李赫宰买吃的功夫，再回来李赫宰就上热搜了。明星被堵机场是屡见不鲜，但吓得像只小鹌鹑，晃晃悠悠藏进洗手间的真没几个。李东海口罩都没摘，站在玄关把视频看完，眼睛笑的弯成一道月牙，无奈的叹口气。说是个小孩还不愿意听，哪有人因为火了被堵机场害怕的。  
李赫宰做好心理准备以后再出去时已经显得从容多了，工作人员把他围在中间，在许多镜头中间慢慢离开。他看起来适应得还是挺快的，一边走一边打招呼，接了些礼物和信，攥在手里笑了笑。  
很可惜，这一段没在热搜上，倒是因为害怕躲在角落里耳朵通红的视频广为传播。李赫宰的大众形象从和李东海睡过的皇族成功转型为受惊单纯小白，他本来也是新人，意外靠这个圈了一些粉丝。  
何平啧啧感叹，这么多年过去了，粉丝受众最受欢迎的果然还是小白兔吧。

李赫宰发誓，如果知道李东海会笑这么久，他当时就是装也要装的十分从容。  
他回到家，正好李东海给他煮好了面，从小铝锅倒进精致的瓷碗，端到靠窗那侧的桌上。他赶回来就是想见李东海的，差点感动的哭出来，李东海亲自给他煮面，就是面没熟他都要吃光。  
李东海擦了擦手转过身对上他感动的表情，突然噗嗤笑出声。

“赫宰，你怎么还能被吓到躲厕所？”

刚经历人气攀升的小明星忿忿不平为自己辩解“我只是被吓了一跳！！”

“是，然后跳进厕所。”李东海极力忍笑，忍不住上手捏了一下李赫宰的脸“哎哟……真可爱。”

许恩元凑到琛哥旁边，用气音问道“哥，我上次可真的听到的是海哥在下啊！”  
后者回他一个“你懂什么”的眼神，真正的1，忍得了被当0，豁得下面子。

李赫宰安全到家工作室的任务就结束了，许恩元倒是想多待一阵，琛哥恨不得立刻走人，生拉硬拽把他给拖走了，关上门还能听到许恩元嘟嘟囔囔不情愿。  
许恩元实在是好奇李赫宰和李东海，他认识影帝这么多年，自从认识李赫宰以后李东海一下子变得温柔了许多，连琛哥都说李东海的刺好像都收回去，柔软又温和。

“他那是跟新人，你以为是跟你？”琛哥按了电梯，翻白眼怼回去“你没看见顾忌着我们在他俩都没怎么说话？再待下去那刺专门冒出来扎你。”

许恩元撇嘴，看看都不给，小气。

李赫宰盯着两个人离开，放下筷子去厨房找男朋友。李东海知道他喜欢喝甜的，多次警告他不许喝饮料以后终于让步，买了一箱草莓牛奶存在冰箱里，又承诺以后给他榨果汁。  
榨汁机的噪音有些吵，李赫宰走到李东海旁边才被人发觉。李赫宰从身后抱住，下巴枕在肩上放松下来。  
“哥哥，我好累哦…”

“这就累了，之后要是越来越忙，你可怎么办。”李东海放下手机，摸了摸他的脸颊“怎么还跑回来了，何平说你还有戏没拍完，没两天又得飞走。”

“想见你。”李赫宰收拢手臂，满足的深吸口气吐出。  
榨汁机太吵了，他们说话必须要贴的很近才行，他说话时有几次都无意识碰到李东海的脸，到最后干脆实打实亲一口。  
他在那边的剧组里待着，大部分人都只当他是影帝的新欢，大约是之前的人都不会忌讳。就算是他在旁边大家偶尔八卦起李东海也不会避开，正大光明的聊，还会问问他。  
李赫宰知道自己没法跟剧组的人争执，但他只要听到一点点就心烦。不知道这样的醋意是不是合适的，不敢跟李东海说出来，一个人咕咚咕咚的泛酸。所以才不管不顾地订了票跑回来，他还是觉得能一伸手就摸到李东海最安定。  
他也不知道是不是自己情绪外露得太明显，李东海似乎察觉到什么，转过身抱住他的腰，低头埋在脖颈处。他很受用李东海这样撒娇示弱，别人提起李东海时的那种让他烦躁的倾慕或艳羡，只有自己和李东海在一起才能完全抵消散去。

“回来也好，就是你得折腾了，还要飞回去。”李东海撅起唇亲了亲面前的脖颈，又犹豫了一下，别扭开口“我也想你。”

“嗯？”李赫宰把李东海的脸抬起来面向自己“哥哥，你再说一次给我听。”

正好榨汁机停下来，李东海一扭身从李赫宰怀里挣脱，红着脸摆弄果汁去了。李赫宰不甘心，跟过去按住手腕，非要李东海再讲一次给自己听。李东海被他缠得什么也做不了，想起刚刚看到网上评论说机场李赫宰像受惊的小仓鼠一样可爱，不由得在心里呸呸呸。

谁家的小仓鼠会这样粘着人，非要听一句想他！

余生在正式进入宣传期的时候剧组人员终于又再次见面，线上宣传那天李赫宰打着哈欠进后台，困的眼睛眯着，看到镜头才稍稍睁开一点。  
何平在后边怼了一下他，李赫宰连忙牵起嘴角，眼睛还没全睁开迷迷糊糊地弯腰鞠躬。  
突击直播的弹幕刷过整齐的一排可爱可爱，李赫宰也不知道是直播，挨个打完招呼回角落里坐着化妆。薛洋正在采访，顶着做了一半的头发引镜头到李赫宰这边，熟稔搭着肩膀。

“好久没见我男朋友了～”

李赫宰吓得困意全无，睁大眼睛从镜子里看身后的人，何平在镜头外对他做了个直播的口型。他抿了下唇，冲薛洋笑笑。  
“前辈，我还没化完妆呢。”  
“赫宰这么帅素颜也没问题~”  
薛洋似乎也不介意，一直搭着他的肩讲话，时不时用手指拨一拨头发。  
李赫宰浑身不自在，顶着化了一半的眉毛扭过身，自然的避开薛洋的手。他比起刚进门清醒了不少，迅速进入工作状态，还不忘小心翼翼避开薛洋扔出的显得亲密的梗。  
娱乐圈的一些灰色规则他还是清楚的，如果自己一个人的话他倒是无所谓，可是有李东海跟自己在一起，他不想让人觉得自己无所谓。

“我跟赫宰拍戏的时候他还不好意思呢，他超可爱。”

李赫宰安安静静坐着，闭上眼睛方便化妆师上妆，闻言客气笑笑。  
“是前辈照顾我，我也没经验，让剧组也跟着费心了。”

薛洋没说话，从镜子里和李赫宰对视一阵，蓦地笑开。揉了揉他的头发眨眨眼，十分微妙。  
“确实有点没经验。”他转向镜头“不过赫宰学的很快。”

【刚刚是不是有一辆车从我脸上开过去了？】  
【新人看起来好安静。】  
【新人素颜好乖「捂脸」年轻人真好！！！】  
【操这是在干什么】  
【开车？】  
【刚刚那话是什么意思？？还有那个意味深长的笑？？】  
【小赫好乖哦哈哈哈哈哈，薛洋问什么说什么，不问就不说话】  
【影帝不营业所以小孩也跟着有样学样啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【小孩好腼腆sos好久没有这种搞年轻人的感觉了。】  
【想起之前问薛洋合作伙伴怎么样，薛洋说李赫宰私下不爱讲话，不熟悉的话会觉得冷。原来是真的。。】  
【sos没长大的小狼狗吗】  
【能不能给小狗点镜头啊，让我们看看是小狼狗还是小奶狗。】

工作人员看到弹幕，真的把镜头移到李赫宰面前。他看到镜头正对自己，慌乱抬眼瞟了眼经纪人，紧张的眨眨眼，先笑了一下。  
弹幕刷过一片。

【鉴定完毕，是奶狗。】  
【我的妈好嫩啊阿啊阿啊阿啊啊！】  
【影帝好眼光！】  
【怪不得是影帝的皇太子。】  
【我实名制反驳前面奶狗鉴定，我们新人虽然现在看着很o，但绝对长大以后是狼狗】  
【那句话怎么说来着，虎父无犬子，强将手下无弱兵】  
【前面的遣词造句想必是体育老师教的吧】  
【奶宝跟妈妈打个招呼啊！愣着干嘛！！】  
【绝了，一看就是李东海的孩子，不会营业。】  
【人家不是李东海的男朋友么，全网查无此人的时候被拍了，影帝牵着手那个。】  
【真的吗？我不信。】  
【这咋记性不太好啊】  
【可是拍戏的时候影帝不是跟薛洋被】  
【可是拍戏的时候影帝不是跟薛洋被拍了吗】  
【那个事没锤，而且人家影帝坐的是小孩的保姆车】

李赫宰根本不知道自己现在看上去有多青涩，以至于后来他已经习惯这种生活的时候偶然回看这段时间，自己都觉得好笑。他现在还不知道，只会紧张的微笑，磕磕巴巴打招呼。一个人在镜头里尴尬的不知所措，没有人和他对话他也不知道该说什么，自说自话几句，干脆闭上嘴。  
何平实在看不过去，上前打了个手势镜头才挪开。李赫宰明显松了口气，一直僵直的脊背放松下来，擦了擦手心的汗去摸手机。他趁着没人注意自己，飞快给李东海发消息汇报，事无巨细，恨不得把今天的粉底色号也让人知晓。  
李东海似乎也在家里等他们的直播，消息回得很快，嘱咐他不要紧张。李赫宰回了个好，然后更加紧张了。  
好在是小型的网络直播，李赫宰坐下后深吸口气吐出，想起何平千叮咛万嘱咐不该说的一句不要说，暗自捏拳给自己打气。  
在他之上还有薛洋那些前辈顶着，很多问题也问不到他。李赫宰坐在那里发呆了一阵，突然被叫到名字，旁边负责主持的人将麦克递给他。他稀里糊涂的接过来，左右看了看，茫然问道。  
“什么？”  
“问你东海前辈有没有帮你指点什么。”薛洋笑着转过身体看他，又道“怎么还愣上了？”

李赫宰直愣愣和薛洋对视几秒，目光扫过在场的人，脑内快速风暴。李东海来他们剧组的事被拍几乎无人不知，虽说爆出来的是薛洋，但李东海坐的是他的车。事后他们三方都没有解释，这个说不清道不明的爆料就变得真真假假有些尴尬。  
他有些紧张地握住麦克，不知道这算不算挖坑，他又认真想了一下才敢回答。

“海哥…人很好。我有不懂的问他他也很耐心，都会讲给我。”

薛洋没说话，盯着李赫宰有些紧张的表情笑了一下，又转了回去。  
“啊…好羡慕，我要是有这么好的前辈指点一下就好了。”

李赫宰没有心情去想薛洋那个表情是什么意思，视线越过镜头看向何平，经纪人对他点了点头。  
他收回目光，暗自松了口气。然而这口气还没能全部呼出，紧接着下一个问题砸的他头晕。

“和前辈关系很好吗？有什么想对他说吗？”

李赫宰张了张嘴，表情不亚于被雷劈了。他看到何平一下子站起身，和工作人员交涉什么，表情不算太好。这是直播，没法打断流程重录的，顶多能让之后没有这种问题。  
直播又一次出现了短暂的安静，李赫宰略微慌张看了一圈，一只手偷偷在桌下蹭了蹭手心的汗，十分诚恳。  
“海哥每个戏我都看过，他是我偶像，我一直都喜欢他。其实没想到有一天会签我，我会特别努力的，特别感谢他选择我。”李赫宰抿了抿嘴，没忍住笑了出来“海哥，能不能给我加工资？”

其实李赫宰这话说的没什么问题，只不过被添油加醋的一加工，就变成了新人演员高调示爱影帝，视频单独截出来挂到了网上。媒体胡说八道的能力把李赫宰看得傻眼，虽然他夹带私货确实不对，但发展成这样他真的没想过。  
何平无奈叹气，还能怎么办，一个二个的都惹不起。  
“你就不怕被骂倒贴？胆子真不小。”  
李赫宰无辜的眨眨眼，他句句都是实话，自己确实很崇拜影帝。他跟在何平身后走出去，外边围着一些人，见他出来响起密集的快门声。李赫宰愣了一下，随即露出笑容，学着以前见过的别的前辈那样，笑眯眯打了招呼，原地鞠躬以后再离开。  
他关上车门松了口气，何平还在念念叨叨警告他说话把门，不要什么话都讲。经纪人苦口婆心教育他，不要惹李东海的粉丝不舒服，就他现在那点粉丝基础，被团建一下就相当于摁在地上打。

“我知道了平哥，我之后会注意的。”李赫宰耐心听完，态度十分好的应了。  
他也就是应一下而已，李东海压根不在意他单方面提到自己，还给他发信息表扬他机智。他说薛洋好像怪怪的，哥哥也只是安慰他不要在意，没关系。  
李东海是真的没有在意，对于他来说李赫宰做什么都可以，什么事他都会给人兜底的。至于薛洋那个新人，他不是很在意想做什么。估计是何平事后教育了一下要避开敏感问题，李赫宰安静一阵子跟他说以后会尽力不引起话题。  
李东海握着手机想了一下，告诉他不需要，想说什么就说什么。  
聊天框顶端变来变去，最后李赫宰发来几个字，隔着屏幕都能感受到小孩的认真，标点符号一个没少。

【可是我也想保护你。】

李东海呼吸微滞，而后缓缓舒出。他盯着那行字看了好半天，没忍住翘起嘴角。

【好吧，那就要你多多保护我了。】

李赫宰在保姆车里突然挺起胸膛，煞有介事地摸了摸自己的肩膀，握拳打气。

网剧播了以后带来的人气效应是李赫宰始料未及的，按许恩元的魔鬼形容，粉丝如同雨后春笋全都冒了出来。他在网上终于除了李东海有关于自己的话题，工作室瞄着风向连着买了几个热搜，李赫宰的名字在前十挂了整整一天。  
他本人还跟之前一样，继续忙着在剧组里待着拍戏学习，见他人气上来临时改动了一些剧情，又给他加了些戏。现在也有人会来片场蹲他的班，李赫宰偶尔下戏回保姆车，有人会叫他的名字。  
何平告诉他尽量不要给太多的饭撒，那些也不全都是粉丝。他认真点头听完，下一次被叫名字还是忍不住去看镜头，挥挥手钻进车里。  
李赫宰也没想着这就算是好说话了，只知道后来跑来拍他的越来越多，偶尔有空冲浪也看到有人说他比李东海强多了，最起码知道营业。他最近新学了一个词，叫拉踩，结果点进那人主页一看，居然还是李东海粉丝。  
小明星挠了挠头，既然是李东海的粉丝，那他也不好意思说什么了。

新剧带来的影响就是原先他盯着李东海的cp粉，现在自己也有一群剧粉，各种图p到一块去，看得他好囧。还好影帝最近忙宣传活动，没空上网去看那些，只是嘱咐他注意身体。李赫宰偷偷摸摸松了口气，同时又觉得酸，李东海那个是正经的上星电视剧，知名度很高，他现在打开各种软件，首页推荐都飘着李东海和程臻的cp向饭制。因为现在他们两边的剧也算是有点撞档，两边cp粉整天掐架。  
李赫宰好无语，都是假的，掐的这么认真干嘛。  
李东海抽空看见李赫宰的抱怨，顺手给李赫宰最新的微博点了个赞，本来就乱成一团的粉丝又开始吵架。琛哥气的差点要拎李东海的耳朵，被许恩元好不容易才拦下来。影帝被搞的烦躁，手机往旁边一扔。  
“点赞怎么了？我工作室的艺人我还不能关注一下？”  
“你俩现在电视剧冲突，你能不能固点剧粉？”  
“固个屁，我有这么缺粉丝吗？？”李东海两眼一翻“不是你说的我不需要担心粉丝流失？谁告诉我的人到中年虽然踌躇也不能失去定位？”  
许恩元在一旁悄悄闭上嘴巴。

李东海冷哼一声，接起小男朋友打来的汇报电话，叽哩哇啦的跟他讲自己今天遇到的事，连有多少人来给自己递礼物也讲。  
李东海耐心听着，给琛哥打了个手势起身离开，电话那边小男朋友委屈巴巴说想见他，李东海听着故意撒娇的声音，没忍住笑出了声。

“赫宰，你好好工作。”

“你不想我吗？”絮絮叨叨的声音戛然而止，转而质问起来。  
“哥哥，你不想我吗？”

李东海有些无奈，“想你想你，你好好工作，不是下周就回来了吗？”

“那今天到下周呢？你不想我吗？”

李东海走进电梯按了关门键，笑道“又想让我过去？我再过去琛哥会杀了我们的。”

李赫宰哼哼唧唧，退而求其次要求晚上视频聊天。李东海想起薛洋采访说李赫宰有点内向怕生，不爱讲话，网上也有些好感李赫宰的路人说看起来是个清冷性格或者是只没长大的狼狗。他不由得在心里咆哮那都是装的，李赫宰不仅话多还戏多，每天都要脑补一出狗血爱情故事。

“海海我不是要查岗。”  
你明明就是。  
李东海内心吐槽，面上好声好气地哄着“乖，下周就回来了，我没安排行程专门陪你。”  
李赫宰继续说道“如果你不方便的话那不打也可以…”

李东海扬起眉毛，开始计划晚上和金希澈一起出去玩，还没想出晚饭去哪吃，李赫宰的声音传了过来。  
“我也可以自己一个人想你的，没关系。”

李东海深吸口气吐出，“李赫宰，你又在跟我玩这招。”

“哥哥你怎么能质疑我的心？”  
李赫宰坐在片场的角落里，剧组来到乡下拍戏没什么好条件，只有一个小马扎。他蜷着身体坐着，面不改色心不跳地撒娇。科班出身的好处在演戏上似乎看不太出来有多大的差距，但在撒娇上，他信手拈来。  
何平路过看到他故意哑着嗓子跟李东海撒娇卖萌，什么话都说得出来，连忙惊悚的做了个呕吐的表情走了。  
李赫宰毫不在意，转过身子微微背对人群，继续煲电话粥。他也不知道怎么回事，一对着李东海什么话都说得出来，用许恩元的话说就是脸都可以不要。两个人最近都各自忙自己的事，现在恰好有一段空闲时间可以聊天，说着说着就说到前两天李东海走红毯。  
李赫宰捂着嘴压低身体，偷偷摸摸评价。

“哥哥，下次能不能不要穿那种裤子，太紧了。”

“…你想说什么？”

“我都觉得能看到你放在哪边了！！”

“.………”  
良久，李东海幽幽道“你要是真的这么无聊，去看看台词本。”

-TBC-  
By：玻璃


End file.
